ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Powerpuff Park
Please, Do NOT edit. I made it. I'll make changes if i have to. Powerpuff Park is an amusement park based on The Live Action Powerpuff Girls Movie Saga. The park will be located throughout New England and in New York, as well as Texas, Florida and California, starting in Plymouth, Massachusetts Sections City of Townsville An area found within the entrance of the park where the heroes, professsor, Mayor, and locals live. The Netherworld An Underworld themed area beneath the Roach Coach's Den where Aku, HIM, and their demons hide. Mojo Jojo's Lair An area found north of the CIty of Townsville where Mojo Jojo is confronted. Along with Brick and Butch. Princess Morbucks' Castle A gigantic fortress located east of the Ctiy of Townsville where Princess Morbucks reigns supreme. Abracadaver's Graveyard A haunted area found northeast of Townsville where Abracadaver and monsters lurk. Fuzzy Lumpkins' Residance A country themed area located west of the City of Townsville where Fuzzy Lumpkins and his rooster, Bubba are seen. Roach Coach's Den A cave themed area beneath the Park where the Roach Coach and his Monsteroaches can be found. Island of Giants A colossal battleground where Dynamo now resides and also fights off giant monsters. Rides * Sedusa's Hair (Twisted Roller Coaster) - A roller coaster based on, well, Sedusa's Hair. Found in Abracadaver's Graveyard. * Chemical X-treme (Rapidly Spinning Ride) - A spinning ride hosted by Professor Utonium. Found in the City of Townsville. * Flight of the Powerpuff Girls (Roller Coaster) - A roller coaster based on, the Powerpuff Girls, of course! Found in the City of Townsville. This ride is age friendly. * HIM's Fiendish Plunge (Extreme-Speed Drop Ride) - A dark thriller ride where people confront an enormous animatronic of the devilish arch nemesis of the Powerpuff Girls, HIM. Found in The Netherworld. * Aku Coaster (Twisted Roller Coaster) - A dark thriller ride where people confront Aku, digitally and as a gigantic animatronic. Found in the Netherworld. * Utonium's Ferris Wheel - A classic Ferris Wheel. Found in the City of Townsville. This ride is age friendly. * Jojo Rising (Launch Ride) - A ride operated by Mojo Jojo that launches riders high into the sky. Found in Mojo Jojo's lair. * Gone Bananas (Twisted Roller Coaster) - A high-speed roller coaster where people are seated in cars shaped like bananas. Found in Mojo Jojo's Lair. * Saving the World: A wild 3D shooting game with moving seats in which the players use photon laser guns to shoot at villains and monsters to earn points. If the enemies attack you. you lose points off of your score. Has 3 difficulties: Novice, Hero, and Superhero. A tame version can also be only played by young kids ages 3 to 12 in 2D on Novice Difficulty. found inside the Powerpuff Museum. This attraction is age friendly. * Abracadaver's Wildcard (Twisted Roller Coaster) - A wicked roller coaster with a gigantic plunge and many loops, twists, and turns. Found in Abracadaver's Graveyard. * Mechasaurus Rodeo - A rodeo like ride where people ride on the Mechasaurus' back and try to hold on for 8 seconds. found in the City of Townsville. This ride is age friendly. * Powerpuff Balloons - A ride where people ride in hot-air balloons located all over the outside areas of the park. This ride is age friendly. Powerpuff Water Park Rides and Features NOTE: All the rides at the water park are age friendly. Bubbles' Bubbly Launch - A high-speed water coaster. Buttercup's Deep Dive - An attraction where people stand on a trapdoor operated by Buttercup and plunge into the water. Blossom's Water Coaster - A classic water coaster. Townsville Lagoon (Swimming Pool) - A massive swimming pool. Attractions * Powerpuff Museum - A massive museum focusing on the history of the franchise located in the City of Townsville. * Powerpuff Arcade Game Center - An arcade with Powerpuff Girls themed games and bowling alley located in the City of Townsville. * Powerpuff Water Park - A huge water park located next to the City of Townsville. * Townsville College - A college found in the City of Townsville featuring Mrs. Keane. * Townsville Petting Zoo of Myths and Legends - A special petting zoo where mythical and legendary creatures are found, including Bubbles' Unicorn. Found near the right of the entrance to the park. Open 24/7 from Early Spring to Halloween. NOTE: Bubbles' Unicorn is an actual live white Arabian horse wearing a unicorn horn headdress made for horses. Same with the Pegasus, only without the horn, but with fake wings. * Octi's Aquarium - Found near the left of the entrance to the park. Visitors get to see a variety of fish, as well as Bubbles' faithful octopus companion, Octi, alive, up-close, and personal. Open 24/7 from Early Spring to Halloween. NOTE: Octi in the attraction is an actual live octopus. Shops * Townsvile Mall - A massive shopping mall found within the City of Townsville. * Powerpuff Market - Small shops found all across the park. Townsville Petting Zoo of Myths and Legends and Octi's Aquarium animals Octi's Aquarium Giant Pacific Octopus (Octi) Regal Tang True Percula Clownfish Royal Gramma Schooling Bannerfish Dragon Moray Eel Princess Parrotfish Pot Bellied Seahorse Titan Triggerfish Townsville Petting Zoo of Myths and Legends White Arabian Horse (Bubbles' Unicorn) (Pegasus) Restaurants Townsville Diner A big and lovely restaurant found in the heart of the City of Townsville where food of all kinds are served. Appitizers * Chicken Wings (Plain, Buffalo, or BBQ) * Nachos * Apples * Carrots * Chicken Caesar Salad Entrees and Side Dishes * Build Your Own Utonium Burger (Hamburger, Cheeseburger or Bacon Cheeseburger) * Fries (French or Sweet Potato) * Jumbo Turkey Leg * Build Your Own Mojo Pizza * Deep Fried Chicken * BBQ Beef Ribs Desserts * Townsville Cake * Chemical X-Cream/Ice Cream (Cone, Dish, Sundae, or Frappe) * Brownies * Cookies Drinks * Lemonade * Fruit Punch * Soda * Water * Milkshakesz * Juice (Apple or Orange) Fuzzy Lumpkins' Country Cookin' A restaurant located in Fuzzy Lumpkins' Residance where food from country times are served. Appetizers * Chicken Wings (Plain, Buffalo, or BBQ) Entrees and Side Dishes * Fries (French or Sweet Potato) * Jumbo Turkey Leg * Deep Fried Chicken * BBQ Beef Ribs Desserts * Chemical X-Cream/Ice Cream (Cone, Dish, Sundae, or Frappe) * Cookies Drinks * Lemonade * Fruit Punch * Soda Mojo Jojo's Pizzeria A restaurant hidden in Mojo Jojo's Lair where pizza is served. Entrees * Build Your Own Mojo Pizza Drinks ** Lemonade ** Fruit Punch ** Soda Utonium Burgers and Fries A restaurant with Burgers and Fries, just off to the northeast of the City of Townsville. Entrees and Side Dishes * Build Your Own Utonium Burger (Hamburger, Cheeseburger or Bacon Cheeseburger) * Fries (French or Sweet Potato) Drinks ** Lemonade ** Fruit Punch ** Soda ** Milkshakes Characters * Blossom (Cosplay) Location: City of Townsville * Bubbles (Cosplay) Location: City of Townsville * Buttercup (Cosplay) Location: City of Townsville * Mojo Jojo (Costume) Location: Mojo Jojo's Lair * HIM (Digital and Animatronic) Location: The Netherworld * Professor Utonium (Cosplay) Location: City of Townsville * Bliss (Cosplay) Location: City of Townsville * Abracadaver (Cosplay) Location: Abracadaver's Graveyard * Sedusa (Cosplay) Location: Abracadaver's Graveyard * Princess Morbucks (Cosplay) Location: Princess Morbucks' Castle * Fuzzy Lumpkins (Costume) Location: Fuzzy Lumpkins' Residance * Brick (Cosplay) Location: Mojo Jojo's Lair * Roach Coach (Cosplay) Location: Roach Coach's Den * Butch (Cosplay) Location: Mojo Jojo's Lair * Boomer (Cosplay) Location: City of Townsville * Mayor of Townsville (Cosplay) Location: City of Townsville * Sara Bellum (Cosplay) Location: City of Townsville * Fred the Monster (Animatronic) Location: Island of Giants * Ms. Keane (Cosplay) Location: Townsville College * Bell (Cosplay) Location: City of Townsville * Mange (Digital) Location: Abracadaver's Graveyard * Monsteroaches (Costume) Location: Roach Coach's Den * Bunny (Cosplay) Location: City of Townsville * Aku (Digital and Animatronic) Location: The Netherworld * Mechasaurus (Animatronic) Location: Mechasaurus Rodeo * Dynamo (Animatronic) Location: Island of Giants Soundtrack Yu-Gi-Oh! ARC-V Tag Force Special - OST: Main Menu / Opening - Main Park Theme (City of Townsville) Akatsuki's Theme (Naruto) -Main Park Theme (Mojo Jojo's Lair, Abracadaver's Graveyard, Princess Morbucks' Castle and The Netherworld) Glitter Gulch Mine (Banjo Tooie) - Main Park Theme (Fuzzy Lumpkins' Residance) Soaring the Sky at Day (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) - Flight of the Powerpuff Girls Ride Theme Glitter Gulch (Mine Cart Race) - Mechasaurus Rodeo Ride Theme Sky Pillar (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) - HIM's Fiendish Plunge Ride Introduction Theme Battle for the Grand Star (Super Mario Galaxy) - Jojo Rising ride sequence, and Gone Bananas Ride Themes Be killed again (Chaos Legion) - HIM's Fiendish Plunge Ride Sequence Fated Battle (Super Mario Galaxy 2) , Sedusa's Hair Ride, and Abracadaver's WIldcard Ride Theme Digga Leg/Whomp King Battle (Super Mario Galaxy 2) - Chemical X-treme Ride theme Drought (Pokemon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire) - Jojo Rising Ride Introduction Theme Lazy Afternoons (Kingdom Hearts 2) - Night time at the Park Voices Dan Green - Mojo Jojo Peter Cullen - HIM Kevin Michael Richardson - Fred the Monster Tom Wyner - Aku Frank Welker - Mange Salli Saffioti - Dynamo Morgan Freeman - Operator Voice Overs Park Hours *10AM to 10PM from Early Spring 1999 to Halloween 2010 *7AM-12AM from November 1st 2010-present Category:The Powerpuff Girls Category:Theme parks Category:Theme Parks Category:Dan1592's Ideas